


Red Room memories

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles of memories from Natalia Romanova's time in the Red Room.





	Red Room memories

The pain that she was feeling was new and yet familiar all at the same time. New in that they had just flooded her system with the Russian version of the Super Soldier serum. The pain was overwhelming. Which was something that wasn’t at all new to her. 

Being strapped down to a lab table was also something that wasn’t a new experience for the Black Widow. It was something that happened not infrequently in her Red Room cage. 

Holding onto the aforementioned straps, Natalia used the hold as an anchor and distraction. A way to keep herself from letting out the scream that was threatening to spill past her lips. 

Unfortunately it didn’t keep her from passing out.


End file.
